


101 Things About Ong Seongwu

by speachtars



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Ong Seongwoo-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-17 09:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speachtars/pseuds/speachtars
Summary: It's been almost a full year after Wanna One's disbandment, Ong Seongwu tells the story of how he feels about everything that had passed.It's supposed to be that, until Seongwu lost himself in memories with Kang Daniel.





	1. The first note

**Author's Note:**

> I made sure to make no mistakes in this fic but there will be and I couldn't find it.  
> Please comment below so I csn change that, thanks a lot.
> 
> Anyway, my second entry for ongnielweek *gasp* I'm very thankful for the Kudos in the last fic *bow*
> 
> Without no further ado, here's my fic for the last day of ongnielweek.

Before reading, please take a look at this warning, no matter what you do, don't look behind you when you reach any fact that contains the number '6'.

_Spooked yet?_  
I'm just fooling around with your head. This doesn't contain any horrid facts. Just read this in order.

1/ My name is Ong Seongwu. Not Ung Seongwu, not Ong Sungwu, not Ong Songwu. ONG SEONGWU.  
That's my signature line now. Hah! 

2/ I was born on August ~~24~~ 25, 1995. I write this on December, 2020, which means I'm going to be 26 soon!! Yay me! Clap your hands, fellas.

But I'm _OLD_ , WHY DOES TIME HAVE TO BE SO CRUEL? But I still looking handsome as hell, you know I'm saying the truth.

3/ My hometown is in Incheon, South Korea.

That's it. Don't expect a long paragraph of me ranting about my hometown.

4/ I am a boy, or ‘Male’ in my birth certificate and…

5/ _I like boys._ Or to be more precise, I like - _love_ \- Kang Daniel.

I don't know how. It just clicked one day when I was talking to him about how great would it be if we could debut in the group after Produce 101.

6/ I was a part of that project group named Wanna One. And so was Daniel.

We were astonished by the results, that was proven by the tight hug that Daniel gave me.

It was mixed between surprise, joy and many optimistic emotions that I couldn't list here.

7/ I enjoyed every single moment when I was in the group.

8/ _No joke._ I really like being a part of Wanna One. I got to know 10 people who change my life forever.

9/ Yoon Jisung - always the best leader I've ever met. He took care of us like how a big brother treats his younger siblings.

10/ Ha Sungwoon - little by size but not by heart. He has one of my greatest threat at dancing with his popping. He doesn't show it, but he looks after us all the time and I'm thankful for that.

11/ Hwang Minhyun - My same-age friend, who is addicted at cleaning, I suddenly feel sorry for his roommates haha~

12/ Kim Jaehwan - the one who keeps making me wondering how can he keeps his voice normal with all that screaming and yelling and singing.

13/ Park Jihoon - my favorite tsundere boy. Acting like a person from a gang but actually a softball inside his soul.

14/ Park Woojin - Someday he'll be the judge of Show Me The Money. I know it. I never doubt his talent, at all. I knew it the moment I saw his cover of ‘Only One’. Truly a masterpiece.

15/ Bae Jinyoung - He found his way to the top. I'm truly glad for him. The past year has been hard for the boy, and he still got through it like a man he is.

16/ ~~La~~ Lee Daehwi - I’m sorry, I almost misplaced him with Guanlin.  
I never get a chance to actually be his brother, the one who he can count on. Sometimes I wonder if I did enough.

17/ Lai Guanlin - the chick-turned-turkey. Wanna One's littlest brother and my adopted son. Despite how tall and how old he is, he will always gonna be my boy.

18/ And obviously, I can't leave out Kang Daniel. A happy go lucky person but can stil be very serious. I'm going to talk non-stop about him in this note.

19/ _Yes, I just eased my way out of 10 numbers in this list._  
101 things is a lot. You can't make me write ALL 101 things. I don't even know why I want to write 101 facts, I could just stick with 25 or even 8! UGHH

20/ Back to the topic: Not to be bragging but I consider myself as an artistic person.

21/ Not just because I work as an idol, I love poems and music and arts.

See all the poems I posted on fancafe? Only a person with high taste in poems, like I do, can feel the best in them.

22/ I don't remember if I had said this or not, one of my favorite songs when Wanna One was still active was ‘Always’. (actually it's still my favorite after all this time)

23/ I am an energetic guy. **Confirmed.** But that doesn't mean I don't like ballads. Or jazz. Or any kind of soothing music.

It's quite the opposite actually. I love Heize’s songs, I adore ‘Hourglass’, a song she made for me and Daehwi. That song made us became closer.

And ‘Always’ is a song for fans (in a way it's also for the members), that's why I appreciate it. The song is sincere, sweet, full of love and it tells thw world how we feel.

24/ Speaking about strength. I admit that I am very weak. Not mentally but physically.

Even though I'm an idol, who supposes to have lots of energy and strength. Everyone has their flaws, and mine must be the lack of stamina.

25/ I love Kang Daniel.

26/ _I love Kang Daniel._

27/ **I love Kang Daniel.**

28/ Important things need to be reminded a few times. Especially for someone who's forgetful as I am.

29/ I remember when Daniel and I hung out at that subway station. It was the first ‘date’ between the both of us.

The moment when ‘Ongniel’ ship became an official thing online.

It was on the news for days and it wouldn't stop. Well, a cute boy + a cute boy = death. I'm not that surprised how it wrecked the Internet though.

30/ I love how Daniel hugs me. In the last episode of Produce 101, in ‘Beautiful’ movie version, in Master Key, the way he wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me up, I felt protected and loved.

That had deepened my love for Kang Daniel.

31/ I'm falling hard for Daniel, as if it's not obvious enough. 

32/ I'm stubborn. Even if I know that was my fault, I'd still be mad at others. I'm an asshole.

Lucky for my sorry ass, I have Daniel by my side. He'd always be there for me, when we have a disagreement, usually he'd be the person who says ‘Sorry’ first.

33/ I am a liar. A good one at that. It makes me a mischievous person who always wins in a game of Werewolf or the person who dies first in the group.

Usually the second option is more preferred to Wanna One's members.  
_How can you make a perfect person like me, God?_

34/ I almost gave up. Gave up from being an idol, I mean.

I had been training as a trainee for years and it seemed like they're all in vain. Like it's for nothing.

You know the feeling when you realize everything you've done is for nothing? Like it's not helping anyone, including you?

I said once in an interview that Produce 101 is my last chance to debut as an idol. And the person you-know-who had turned to me and said:

“They're not in vain, Seongwu-hyung. It leads you to meet me here. It made me found you. Isn't that good enough for you?”

After that, my perspective on life changes completely, thanks to that blond boy.

35/ I know every single thing about Kang Daniel and vice versa. Even his kinks while masturbating _*wink* *wink*_

Because _yes, that's totally fine between bros._

Ong Seongwu, stating the facts since forever.

36/ ~~Do I really have to list 101 things?~~

37/ Boring fact: I have a sister, we barely talk nowadays because we have our own stuffs to deal with; but in the end, she gives me all the support that I need.

38/ ~~That one was so boring I almost puked myself.~~ Still love you, sis.

39/ The latest fact I just discovered: I want to hurt myself. No, not the kind where I slice myself a line on my wrist.

I want to damage myself mentally and this note is the perfect tool. Remember that. _Why am I doing this to myself?_

40/ I must find a way to get through the last 61 facts. Or I may die at the end of this.

41/ It's hard to think about what happened and how you felt about it when you yourself doesn't even know if you felt anything during that time.

That is occurring very occasionally, lately more than ever. Every pieces is starting to get blurry as time goes on.

I wonder if there will be a time that I’ll just be dead inside when I look back at those memories.

42/ Thinking back, almost every memory relating to Wanna One I can remember, there's Daniel there.  
Don't tell me this isn't a fact, this proves anything I do, the blond is always there for me.

Fact proven: Want to find Ong Seongwu? Find a man with broad shoulders and has pink hair.

44/ _Great news, I’ve come to a big decision that will save my life._

45/ I will cut this down to 95 facts. 6 facts shorter than I should be.

Ask me why I chose ‘95’ and I'll smack this note into your face.

FYI 95 is the last 2 digits in my birth year. Nothing related to Minhyun, so don't you dare thinking about me in a relationship with that guy.

Which leads us to one more fact!

46/ I'm very loyal. I love Kang Daniel and I'll only stop if he says he doesn't like me back or he has a girlfriend/ boyfriend.

This is commitment, everyone should learn how to do it.

47/ I'm most comfortable with Daniel, that makes sense right?

It's not that I feel awkward when I'm with the others; take my chemistry reaction with Guanlin for example, we have been caught many times acting like blood brothers.

But it's not the same with Daniel, he has that aura everyone wants to get near him and befriends with him.

And did I mention how warm he is? Maybe that's a pro in having a built body like that.

48/ I'm a light sleeper. This means that I'll jolt awake from my sleep easily.

It doesn't happen when I sleep with Daniel though. It just disappears and I get a good night sleep. The next morning I would wake up feeling fresh, ready to take on anything.

49/ I like to sleep in Daniel’s bed. Although all 11 people used the same products but smelling the scents on the blond makes me feel calm.

That's the reason behind why I usually stayed in the younger’s bed when he went on recording his shows.

50/ Want to hear a shocking fact to change the mood?  
_I'm dead._

It's lonely here on the other side.

I want to go back and live the fullest. I have so many unfinished business.

I haven't paid for the bingsu I had last month to Jisung-hyung.

I owed Sungwoon a ride to Busan I promised him months ago.

I told Minhyun that I'd be a part in their concert as a cameo and the conceet starts in a month from today. I guess I couldn't now.

Daniel, there's no one to eat midnight jokbal with him anymore. I'm very sorry.

Jihoon just created a new cute trend and I haven't showed him my version of it yet.

Jinyoung, I never properly say sorry to everything I had done to him. Including the time in the X-con. And it's eating me from the inside.

My musical cover video with Guanlin will never be done.

It's all over now.

51/ Gotcha. Of course I'm not dead. But c’est la vie, someday it'll happen and no one is able to change that.

That's another thing about me. I tend to over-thinking about everything. I overreact at something and it'd bring laughs and gags, yes, but it's not acting.

That's who I am.

52/ But Daniel, he beared with me through all of my flaws.

I was thrilled when I saw his name popped up. We were just trainees, competing against each other to take a spot in I.O.I male version.

But not Daniel. He looked at me while recording for ‘Nayana’ and we were linked, that's it, like it was meant to be for us to stay side by side.

~~So when he called to meet up at the subway station, there's no words to describe my feelings.~~

~~All of that, the fan videos, the way he held my hand, the way he laughed. It's not good for my weak heart.~~

_Wait, didn't I mention that earlier?_ Fuck.

53/ More or less, Wanna One is wicked.

_As if no one knows that. We are litterally ‘wicked’ in the dictionary._

But that's what makes Wanna One Wanna One. I wouldn't trade anything for this group. I'm glad to be a part of it. Even if it was just for 18 months.

54/ One of the things that boosted my strength everyday beside my fans and other members in the past was Daniel himself.

The guy had been craving to be a superhero, wanted to have powers like Spiderman or someone like that.

One night, while we were lying on his bed, Daniel said something I wouldn't forget, ‘I got to have you by my side, I can be there whenever you need me, I can put a smile on your - and my fans’ - face. And that counts as a superpower, right?’

He looked like a child had just accomplished an important mission and waiting for people to congratulate him.

His puppy face the man showed that day was more effective than ever. Why? I don't know, but I fell for him even harder after that.

55/ To be with Daniel is to be cheerful, to be out of this world; to admire his looks and lost yourself in those quirky eyes.

To eat with Daniel is to have a romantic theme dinner mixed with childish atmosphere; to realize that you haven't been eating but instead, watching how great he looks with a suit and a tie bow.

To play with Daniel is to keep your anger inside you when he pokes at your loss; to let yourseld be caressed when just moments before, you were the one blew up at the blond.

To ride with Daniel is to feel his love, to let him put a cookie into my mouth while I was driving, to hear him sings the songs he likes listening to, to laugh at a lame joke that I made, to protect the blond from insects in the place where we were eating, to pretend that I didn't know him taking a selfie of us, to experience the best gourmet trip ever. 

56/ My first taste in wine was with Daniel when we went on a food trip that same day.

In a way, wine is what binds me with Daniel.

Wine helps me talking with Daniel more comfortable; a bottle of wine usually sits on the table when the blond wants to discuss about something serious.

It solved the tension between us on January 2018, one cup of that and we started to speak out our feelings.  
The next day we found ourselves mentioning the other person with ease on camera once again.

57/ ~~I regret losing myself to memories with Daniel.~~ I'm not.

~~But his face when he smiles is so precious!!~~

58/ I must be honest now: After Wanna One, in the first week, nothing seemed to go in the direction that I wanted.

It felt strange that you were dismissed from one of the largest boygroup in the Kpop industry and couldn't find a way to make yourself go forward.

It didn't help when the CEO of Fantagio told me I won't be debuting any time soon. Which was and I quote, _"not until January next year."_

59/ I gathered all of my courage to go online. Since _that day_ , trending articles always had something related to me.

_Where did Ong Seongwu go?’_

_‘Ong Seongwu, the new prince of reality shows and talking in radio stations, has gone offline?’_

_‘Ong Seongwu decide he won't be working in the entertainment industry?’_

_‘Ong Seongwu, from the man loved by many to unknown whereabouts.’_

It was hard seeing those titles, they kept reminding me how much of a pathetic person I was. But I couldn't just go on telling everyone what my CEO said.

60/ _I felt useless._

61/ One day, a friend of mine told me that I'm going to change company, I won't be staying in Fantagio any longer. It caused me two hours to suppressed the feelings and called the others.

They were excited hearing that Ong was finnaly getting out of the hell hole, that his journey of being an idol will continue.

When I was about to reach Daniel, his name popped up on the screen and I immediately accepted the call.

I thought that someone must have called him when I was talking to Guanlin, but as it turned out, he had known every single detail by himself.

I was confused at first and then the younger said: “Ong Seongwu, welcome to our group.”

It took me a few seconds to process what Daniel just said, then I started yelling, crying until my eyes started hurting. I could hear his laugh rang through the phone's speaker and telling me to calm down.

That weekend, I had done moving all my belongings into their dorm and had a wild party with Jisung, Daniel and Jaehwan there.

I was more worried about the fans than his family and friends, but they were very supportive and they wished me the best of luck working with the other three.

That night, my ship with Daniel started sailing once again.

62/ It's weird to have a day off thanks to their fanbase. There was a petition where the fans sign so that Seongwu, Daniel, Jisung and Jaehwan can have a day off.

The petition reached its mark in just 12 hours. And they doubled the amount by the next day.

If I recall correctly, there wasn't anything like this before but everything must have their first, right? Their agency might felt pressed about the situation so just within a week, we're ordered to stop our jobs and gef some rest.

Being a full of energy person Daniel is, he booked a pair of tickets for him and Seongwu to go to the new amusement park near their dorm.

63/ It was the perfect place to spill out my thoughts to the man before me. Daniel is stunning in the denim jeans and sleeveless white T-shirt, showing his packed arms with his denim jacket wraps around his waist.

He was perfect since Day 1. No matter what he looks like or what he dresses, it's still the pink haired guy in MMO that made a huge impact on Seongwu.

“I love you, Kang Daniel.” A simple 5-word sentence slips from my mouth.

64/ I was more than nervous when I said those words, I was about to chicken out when I got no response from Daniel.

A hand pulled me backwards when I tried to run away, and he hugged me in his chest. Saying the words that I'll never forget until I die: “Ong Seongwu, let me love you.”

I turned around, looked straight into Daniel's eyes to look for any sign of mocking, but all I can see is sincerity, honesty and love, lots of love.

Before I know it, Kang Daniel licked his lips, leaning forward, laid a hand behind my neck and pulled me closer, plant a kiss on my lips.

65/ My first kiss with Daniel was - still is - the best kiss I've ever had. It's not the kind of kiss that's hungry for love or affection. It's just simply a kiss of acceptance, a kiss binding two souls together after years of separation.

The next kisses are great, if not perfect, but it's not _THE FIRST™_ kiss, you know?

And first kiss usually leads to first make out session. The result? It was fucking good. _Pun intended._

66/ The next day, we had a recording to participate, but last night was so rough neither of us wants to get out of the comfortable bed.

Daniel kissed me again on the cheeks before we heard a knock on the door. It was Jisung’s voice calling for us to come out.

**And ‘come out’ we did.**


	2. The second note

67/ _But those aren't the truth, are they?_

68/ _You know that Ong Seongwu, stop lying to yourself._

69/ **Here's the truth about what happened to Ong Seongwu.**

70/ We didn't tell anyone including Wanna One members about us.

71/ Daniel didn't say he loved me back and we didn't kiss each other which led to something else later in our room.

72/ I didn't confess my love to Daniel.

73/ I never go out to that amusement park with Daniel.

74/ We never get that magical, unrealistic day off.

75/ I didn't join into the same group as Daniel, Jisung and Jaehwan.

76/ I never announced that I'd change my company, I'm still a trainee in Fantagio.

77/ Fantagio had enough money to debut me as a solo artist and they were going to when March came.

78/ All of that didn't happen because of one reason I got myself into:

79/ _I have been in a coma since January 2019._

80/ I got hit by a car, one month after Wanna One disbanded.

You may expect a mournful story why I got to that point like Daniel and I were yelling and then I got mad and went out of the house. _Here's exactly what happened:_

I was crossing the street after I had dinner with Daniel, just a normal eating out with your ‘soulmate’.

The blond got home first while I waited for my car to arrive; I looked at my phone, showing a selfie I took with him. Daniel’s smile was - _is_ \- blinding, I can't see anything else other than that smile of his.

_I can't even see the car coming towards me._ It was just seconds before a drunk driver crashed into where I standed. 

Sorry, not your typical angsty fiction.

Maybe I was brought into the hospital in time and that's why I am able to live until now.

81/ Everyone came to visit me, my family, my friends, Wanna One members, but Daniel visits me the most despite all the schedules.

He is the one who tells me everything that's happening around me while I am in a coma like this.

Every time he visits me, he tells a story about how great of an idol I am, how influenced I am as a human to the world and to my fans, how important I am as Ong Seongwu to him.

82/ I can hear Daniel crying, saying that I have to wake up, or the doctors will take me away.

He has been here for a while, maybe a day? A week? Probably not a month since Daniel still has work to do. _He's the National Center, remember?_ Time works different here when you're in a coma.

83/ Daniel is sobbing now, saying that he loves me. He loves Ong Seongwu along the way but he denies his feelings.

That's why he dated other girls; he doesn't want to admit that he's into guys, or into Seongwu, who has been his best friend since Day 1.

But when he saw me looking like _‘this’_ , his mind went blank and he accepted what had always been in heart a long time ago. His love for Ong Seongwu.

84/ And I realise. _I don't want to die yet._

85/ I want to be with Daniel, I want to have more memories with him and cherish them through the rest of my days. I want to grow old with him.

86/ I want to brush my hand through every strand of his hair and lose myself in his calm scent.

87/ I want to hear his voice calling my name every night I got home from shows; I want his voice to be the thing lulls me to sleep and it’s the first thing I heard when I wake up.

88/ I want to see his face when I wake up every morning, kiss those lips before heading out, and let those lips take mine while we cook dinner together.

89/ I want his trusty arms to cover me whenever I'm scared or hurt from awful things in life. I want to hear him saying ‘Everything's alright. I’m here.’

90/ I want a normal life with Kang Daniel. Two normal people with normal jobs, sometimes yelling at each other about why the soup is so salty or worrying that this month's bill is going to be high because Daniel uses too much power playing his games.

91/ I want to be more than just friends with Daniel.

92/ I want to be the one who greets him home after a long day; I want to be the person waiting for him in the airport when he comes home from a business trip; the one by his side when he wakes up in the morning.

93/ That's why I, Ong Seongwu have to try my best, for Daniel and for my own good, to get away from this coma.  
It had been a long run, and now it's time to finish this.

94/ _I will wake up._

95/ **But I didn't. ******

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated, thanks for reading this!
> 
> I have no shame using those tags.
> 
> You can always scream @speachtars9695 on Twitter! Come @ me!


End file.
